Manic episode
This article is an expansion of a section entitled [[Bipolar_disorder#Mania|'Mania']] from within the main article: 'Bipolar disorder. ' : Definition Single manic episode, Most recent episode manic, Most recent episode mixed | }} Mania is a medical condition characterised by severely elevated mood. Mania is most usually associated with bipolar disorder, where episodes of mania may cyclically alternate with episodes of depression. (Note: not all mania can be classified as bipolar disorder, as mania may result from other diseases or causes. However, bipolar disorder is the "classic" manic disease.) Hypomania is a less severe variant of mania, where there is less loss of control. ' : Description' Although "severely elevated mood" may sound pleasant to the unafflicted, the experience of mania is is often quite unpleasant and sometimes disturbing if not frightening for the person involved and may lead to impulsive behavior that may later be regretted. It can also often be complicated by the sufferer's lack of judgment and insight regarding periods of exacerbation of symptoms. Manic patients are frequently grandiose, irritable, belligerent, and frequently deny anything is wrong with them. Because mania frequently encourages high energy and decreased perception of need or ability to sleep, within a few days of a manic cycle, sleep-deprived psychosis may appear, further complicating the ability to think clearly. Racing thoughts and misperceptions lead to frustration and decreased ability to communicate with others. In addition to decreased need for sleep, other manic symptoms include irritability, hypersexuality, hyper-religiosity, hyperactivity, talkativeness, flight-of-ideas, and grandiose ideas and plans. In manic and less severe, hypomanic cases, the afflicted person may engage in out of character behaviour such as questionable business transactions, wasteful expenditures of money, risky liaisons or highly vocal arguments uncharacteristic of previous behaviors. These behaviors increase stress in personal relationships, problems at work and increases the risk of altercations with law enforcement as well as being at high risk of impulsively taking part in activities potentially harmful to self and others. A mnemonic used to remember the symptoms of mania is DIGFAST''Carlat DJ, The Psychiatric Review of Symptoms: A Screening Tool for Family Physicians, American Academy of Family Physicians, URL: http://www.aafp.org/afp/981101ap/carlat.html, Accessed on: August 13, 2005.: *D = Distractibility *I = Indiscretion (excessive pleasure activities) *G = Grandiosity *F = Flight of ideas *A = Activity increased *S = Sleep deficit *T = Talkativeness (pressure speech) Mixed states Mania can be experienced at the same time as depression, in a mixed state. Dysphoric mania is primarily manic and a depressive mixed state is primarily depressed. This has caused speculation amongst doctors that mania and depression are two independent axes in a bipolar spectrum, rather than opposites. . . . . . . . . . . . ' : For the practitioner''' * Manic episode: practitioner:further reading * Manic episode: practioner:useful websites [[Manic episode: Anonymous fictional case studies for training]] External links * Manic Episode Symptoms * Mania as a symptom of schizoaffective disorder See also *-mania (suffix) *Bipolar disorder *Clinical depression *Cyclothymia *Hypomania *Monomania *Pyromania *Rhinotillexomania *Trichotillomania Additional reading College-level texts on abnormal psychology will contain a section on mania. Reference Other meanings Some collective mania (craze) can also take place, as individuals have a tendency to lose their own personality inside a crowd (fads, herding, crowd hysteria, stock market bubble, tulip mania). Category:Affective disorders de:Manie fr:Manie he:מאניה nl:Manie ja:マニア pl:Mania pt:Mania fi:Mania ru:Мания sv:Mani (beteende)